Fuyumi's fiancé
by williamsangel88
Summary: What if Harry had been Fuyumi's fiancé? One-Shot! Just a bit of fun. Fluff, HET, some nude scenes but no out right sex.


**Fuyumi's Fiancé**

**Summary:** What if Harry was Ootori Fuyumi's fiancé? One-Shot, just some fun really.

**Disclaimer:** well… I own several things but the rights to Ouran Host Club or Harry Potter aren't one of them. One day though, I will own them all MWHAHAHAHAHA (yes, this is still FanFiction)

**Warnings: **Fluff, HET (though no outright sex scenes), nude scenes, silliness, slight Alternate Ending of DH

**Enjoy… oh, I borrowed a character from a film called 'from up on poppy hill' and other characters from multiple Anime.**

"Fuyumi?"

"Hmm?"

"I would like to meet your brothers."

"Hmm."

"Does that mean… yes?"

"… hmm."

Harry chuckled and kissed the nape of his fiancé's neck. She shuddered in pleasure underneath his fingers and with a slight smirk the raven head continued to message her nipples. The oil he was using made his fingers slick and smelled pleasantly, stimulating the senses. They were sitting on the king size bed in Harry's mansion, enjoying each other's company and relieving some stress. It had been a hectic few days after all.

"Harry," Fuyumi moaned as he found her sensitive spot just below her ear. "Why… are you asking… me this now?" She whimpered softly, pushing her breasts against his skilled hands and leaning her head on his shoulder.

How he enjoyed teasing his fiancé like this, to see her lose control underneath his hands and mouth. Fuyumi might not be as stiff as all the males in her family were (according to her anyway) but she seemed to relax most when they were alone together. Seeing her this way, completely relaxed and not a worried line in sight, brought Harry the greatest of joys.

The raven head moved his hand to her back and continued to massage her tense muscles, earning another set of moans which made him smile. Harry kissed her neck gently. "I would like to think this is as good a time as any," he whispered softly. "Unless it makes you feel uncomfortable, we can discuss it at dinner in about five minutes."

Fuyumi groaned and turned to kiss the Wizard full on the mouth. "Do we have to leave?" she groaned softly, breaking the heated kiss momentarily to stare into his emerald green eyes. Harry kissed her softly on her lips. "I mean I know it's an important meeting," Fuyumi continued, making the older Wizard chuckle.

"Oh I do love you so Fu-chan," he muttered, his eyes softening as his fiancé blushed at the nickname. "You are the most beautiful woman I know and if I could I would lock us in this room so I could spend every moment with you."

She leaned her forehead on his and sneaked her arms around the Wizard. "I know Harry," she whispered. "I'm sorry, but I haven't seen you for so long. I just want…"

"I know," Harry whispered and he kissed her full red lips. "And I promise that the next few months I'll be here in Japan to enjoy with you."

The dark haired woman chuckled. "You know you will never be able to fulfil that promise," she said and watched in amusement as her fiancé pouted. "I know you Harry and I know how busy you are. I love that about you, your dedication and loyalty towards your business and your employees. You make sure that I'm never without anything and the fact that you always make time to call me when you are away. I know I whine about not being able to see you and missing you when you are away, but that is because I miss the you who dedicates his life to make sure that everyone is doing well."

"You are too kind," Harry muttered and before either could say any more, Harry's phone buzzed. The raven head sighed and kissed his beloved once more before moving away. "We're on our way. You can bring the car round."

"Of course my Lord," his servant replied from the other end of the line and hung up. Fuyumi had already moved away to the bathroom and Harry's eyes lingered on her slender form which was reflected back at him from the mirror. "So when am I allowed to meet your brothers?" the Wizard asked, getting off the bed with a sigh to dress for dinner. It wouldn't do to go naked.

Fuyumi leaned around the doorway to look at him. "Why are you so insistent on meeting my brothers now?" she asked, stepping into the room again to reveal sexy lingerie which was covered quickly by a deep red strapless dress, hugging her slender body in all the right places.

"Family is important," Harry said plainly, quickly tying in red tie and swinging his jacket over his shoulder. "In all the time I've known you, I've only met your father and mother so far. We've been engaged for three months now, two of which I've been away on business. You talk so fondly about your brothers, especially the youngest, it makes me envious. I wish to know them, to tell them that I will take care of you to the best of my abilities and that they will always be welcome in our house, even if I have stolen you away from them. I do not wish my first meeting with them to be on our wedding day."

The slender woman chuckled and caressed the side of her lover's face. She understood how important family was to Harry, though probably not as well as another orphan could. Fuyumi came from a large family after all, but she understood the value of family. She grew up with brothers who were expected to follow in their father's footsteps, the second son working under the first who would inherit the business. Her youngest brother would never be allowed to inherit, working his hardest out of all three just for the recognition of having done well. Harry didn't understand this, for he thought that all should work their hardest to reach their own goals in life. He respected Japanese traditions, but still wished to be a part of the family his future wife came from.

"I will see what I can do," she said softly, kissing the tip of his nose. "Let's go."

Harry nodded and kissed her cheek. "Thank you Fuyumi."

…_**FF…**_

Laughter broke through the softly chatting of the small establishment and many people turned to look at the table where the hearty noise came from. Harry didn't mind them, focusing on his guests and making sure that his soon to be wife wasn't feeling uncomfortable. It seemed that she got along fine with the Weasley twins though, who had come to Japan on a business venture. Their business partner who would oversee everything in Japan, Mizunuma Shiro, was a young graduate with a good sense of humour and a sharp business sense. Had the twins not snagged him Harry would have proposed a business proposition himself. The boy was passionate in his speech and did everything to impress Harry for the first fifteen minutes before nearly embarrassing himself.

Harry had waved the apologies away with a laugh and promptly told the kid to relax. Fred and George had made a good choice in finding this kid and he would look out for Mizunuma-san while he was in Japan. "Ronnikins was less then amused of course," Fred said, smiling brightly.

"But our little brother sure knows how to fly," George finished earning another round of laughter.

"I do hope Hermione never found out," Harry said with a wishful smile.

The twins chuckled darkly. "Oh she did," they chanted in unison.

Harry could all but imagine how his best friend would have reacted. "Ah the good old times when they were still young and innocent and denying having feelings for each other," he said chuckling a little and he squeezed his fiancé hand who smiled at him. "We should get together again sometime before the wedding. It would be nice to see everyone again."

The Weasley twins nodded and a peacefulness seemed to return to the table. "May I ask," Mizunuma said after taking a sip from his drink and returning to his food. "Weasley-san and Weasley-san told me they met you in school? But you have such a different background." He continued after Harry nodded.

Harry smiled, knowing why Mizunuma seemed so confused. "While the UK has schools for the rich to learn their trade away from the common folk, the school we-" he gestured towards Fred, George and himself "-went to was a tad more special than that. You graduated from…?"

"Oh, Ouran Academy sir," Mizunuma said his eyes shining with pride in this achievement. Fuyumi, who had been mostly silent but attentive, nodded in recognition. Her entire family had either dealings with or been to that school after all.

"A fine school indeed," Harry admitted, having been to the school a few times in the past to scout for talent and having had a few interns. "Ouran Academy is known for being a school for the rich and wealthy. It prides itself into admitting heirs and heiresses and sometimes even royalty. All children attending Ouran Academy are being groomed to either take over the family business or stimulated into working for the family."

Fuyumi frowned a little and Mizunuma looked like he wanted to protest, though he seemed unsure if he was being insulted or not. Harry smiled kindly and patted his fiancé's hand. "The school we went to is quite the opposite. It is a one of a kind school in the UK which allows the poor and the rich to live side by side as long as they have a certain… _gift_ shall we call it. We learn all aspects they think we might need and stimulate us to _explore_ our horizons."

Fred and George snickered at that, but remained silent seemingly enjoying their food. "You make it sound as if you didn't know anything after you left," Fuyumi said softly.

"You could say that," the twins replied in unison.

Harry snorted in dry humour. "Nothing about running a business in any case, though it's not hard to start a business from where we are from. Especially when you have two inventors and an investor."

The three British boys high fived and Mizunuma looked at them in shock. Fuyumi at least had been trained to not show weakness even if she did it regularly. Harry was able to bring out a side of her which she was sure had been hidden only to be revealed at home where no-one was able to take advantage. When Harry caressed her hand and placed a quick kiss on her cheeks the only girl at the table was a blushing mess, all training forgotten.

"But you're a Lord," Mizunuma blurted out, seemingly unable to wrap his head around the fact that such wealthy businessmen could have had such poor education in his eyes. "Surly you…"

Harry smiled a slightly bitter smile. "I gained my Lordship when I turned fifteen as head of the family." Mizunuma's grew wide behind his glasses and he bowed to apologise but Harry stopped the younger male. "Unlike you and probably almost everyone who is raised to be the head of the family and the business, I was raised under less then favourable circumstances. I was only able to learn about how to run the business, be the head of the Potter-Black family and all aspects of being a Lord when I finished my education. Through hard work and dedication and going through a lot of advisors I managed to stabilize my life just before I turned twenty-one, which is quite a feat considering how lazy I was at school."

George frowned at that but Fred shook his head at his brother. Harry smiled at the twins who knew everything about his life, including what happened during his stays at the Dursley's. They had been with Harry the moment the Hero graduated and announced his ambitions. They all understood Harry's need to find a focus in his life and encouraged his ambitions even if it meant working himself half to death and travelling around the world for business. Everyone had changed after the war had ended and with the deaths of Remus, Tonks, Percy and Ginny even the Wizarding Community had promised to keep their distance. Harry would always be the Hero who defeated Voldemort and his picture could be found in history books and Chocolate Frog cards, but anything printed related to him would go through his solicitor first and all fan mail would be politely refused and returned.

It was on his many business trips to Japan that he met Ootori-san and his wife who was unknowingly investing in St Mungo's chains of Magical Medical Research facilities around the world. While the current head of the Ootori family was strict and a genius when it came to his business, he also had heart for his family which Harry noticed by how he treated his wife. Said wife was very much like Fuyumi, kind hearted and refreshing with a sharp wit and quite a fierce temper. They were a passionate duo.

Funnily enough Harry hadn't met Fuyumi at social occasions but during a festival in which they bumped into each other three times before she accused him of being a stalker. Harry laughed, apologised and asked her out to dinner. It took Harry a year of dating to tell her about magic and all it had done for him. He had talked about the Dursley's, though not necessarily about the abuse, and about Hogwarts and his friends. Confessing his love for her had come to a slight shock to himself, as he had been promising himself over and over that he would never put anyone at risk again. Fuyumi was a stubborn woman though and quite successful in dragging him out of his home whenever he felt depressed or arguing when he was being irrational (according to her at least).

She knew about Hogwarts and the tame version of everything which had happened to Harry during his time in the magical world, but the fact that Harry and the twins confessed that they hadn't learned anything about business at school seemed surprising to her. It looked like she found it hard to believe that the hard working business tycoon she knew had been a slacker in school.

"I had a lot of luck in life," Harry said with a wink. "And a lot of good friends. This is important Mizunuma-san, if you want to be successful and happy in life. And a partner who is willing to stand by you no matter what."

Mizunuma nodded in earnest.

…_**FF…**_

A week after the meal Fred and George flew back to Britain and Harry promised to keep a look out for the new apprentice as Mizunuma was basically thrown in the deep end to show his worth. "The poor kid, will he be alright?" Fuyumi asked, enjoying her meal while she waited for Harry to finish the last of his paperwork.

"He'll be fine," the Wizard muttered, green eyes focussed on the description of the new product. "Matsumoto is keeping an eye on him and I'll drop by as much as I can, you don't have to worry."

Harry looks up at his fiancé to watch her chuckle fondly and held out the information on the new product he was asked to sign his approval on. "What do you think?" he asked, smiling when he saw her blush slightly. She still didn't seem used to be asked her opinion off, much like Harry hadn't been used to being loved as much as he was by her. With an encouraging nod he watched her fondly as she poured over the information, completely absorbed in an instant.

Fuyumi blinked and looked up at the older man. "But this is a medical product," she said, clearly surprised by the product. "I thought you were only interested in _investing_ in the medical world?"

"I am," Harry said with a smile. "This one is special though and would be an interesting start of a new branch don't you think?"

The twenty-six-year-old poured over the information again she had been given and Harry took the time to stretch out his tired and stiff muscles. The stress of working too much and not being able to relax was getting to him, though he would never admit it. Maybe it was time to seek out a dojo again for some light training. Perhaps Kurosaki would be willing to spar with him a little so he could let off some steam and relax his muscles.

While Harry had been distracted Fuyumi had snuck up on him. She placed her hands on either side of his face and lifted it so she could steal a kiss. The moment she wanted to pull away Harry had snuck his arms around her waist and pulled her towards him, causing the younger woman to yelp slightly as she landed in his lap. Harry kissed her passionately, deepening it the moment she gasped. With a wicked grin he let his hand roam her body, enjoy every soft moan and whimper.

She pushed herself against him, her soft breasts pressed up and rubbing slowly against his chest. Shifting slightly so she could place her legs on either side of his, Fuyumi moved herself close enough so she could feel Harry's hardening cock.

"Harry," she moaned softly, breaking the kiss so they could both breath and she rubbed herself against him.

Harry pulled her even closer, groaning as he grinded against her. "I could make love to you right here, right now." Fuyumi opened hesitant grey eyes and promptly bit her lower lip. She wanted to glance around towards the door of the office. Anyone could walk in at any moment. "I know love," he whispered and pulled her towards him again to kiss her nose in a comforting matter. "But I promise you that tonight we will not be leaving the bedroom for anything."

The Wizard watched her blush and he chuckled and rubbed her back affectionately. "Aren't you forgetting something?" she whispered softly, kissing him fleetingly on the lips before sitting back. Harry frowned and wondered what he had forgotten. Fuyumi chuckled softly. "Weren't you meeting my brothers tonight?"

Groaning softly green eyes gazed at the beautiful face hovering but a few inches from his own. "Is that today?"

Grey eyes blinked before Fuyumi huffed. "I thought you wanted to meet my brothers?"

"I do, I do," Harry said quickly, glancing quickly at his watch. "Family is important and I want to be able to start planning the wedding. I want their opinion and approval. And who knows what their brilliant minds will be able to think up over dinner. Can you just imagine wearing a beautiful kimono, Sakura trees in bloom and spreading their pedals everywhere while we walk towards the temple? It will be traditional and conventional at the same time. We will be able to spend the full wedding night locked inside of our rooms."

This time it was Fuyumi who instigated a passionate kiss, earning soft moans of pleasure and a protective embrace. She broke the kiss and leaned against his shoulder, content with pressing herself against the warm body of her fiancé. "I love you Harry James Potter," she whispered, raising her head to look into his stunning emerald green eyes. "Even if the wedding would never happen, I will always be by your side and support you in all your endeavours. I will always be waiting for you to return. I may not be the perfect housewife, but I will make sure that you will always return to a loving and warm house."

Harry gently caressed her cheek and moved his fingers through her silky locks. "You are my safe haven, my warm house, my precious wife. Our house would be empty without you inside of it. I will always return to you, love of my life."

They spend a few moments simply enjoying each-others company, not even bothering to look at the new product again. It wasn't until the desktop intercom went that they startled out of their moment of peace. "Potter-sama?"

Harry sighed and turned his chair so he could reach the flickering button on the device, gripping Fuyumi a little tighter as she wanted to move away. He chuckled when she looked at him with her large grey eyes in question. "Yes Ryouzaki-san, what is it?"

"Kaiba-sama has just entered the building sir and he's on his way up," the secretary replied and Harry reluctantly let go of Fuyumi so she could straighten her dress and his tie.

"Thank you Ryuzaki-san," the emerald eyed wizard replied. "Lead him to the meeting room and ready tea for us. Oh and could you please set up an appointment for tomorrow. I want to meet up with Yuri's Medics and my advisor about their new product. Also please email Zabini Blaise that I wish to speak with him about a private matter. See if he can make it for lunch tomorrow afternoon. He should still be in the country. And I send me a reminder that I need to phone Longbottom Neville tomorrow morning. I will be busy for the rest of the afternoon and this evening I will be having a private dinner. I need you to finish the documents by this afternoon and then you can take the rest of the day off. I'm guessing you're nearly finished with them?"

"Yes sir," Ryouzaki replied quickly. "I will email them to your account when I finish and will send you a notice about the appointments the moment they are confirmed. You should receive them all before the end of the day."

"Don't push yourself Ryouzaki-san," Harry replied gently. "You're doing a great job and I don't want to be without my secretary because she is overworked. The horror of having to replace you…"

The secretary chuckled through the intercom and Fuyumi rolled her eyes. "Kaiba-sama has arrived sir, I'm sending him to the meeting room now."

…_**FF…**_

Harry hadn't felt this nervous since his first meeting with the board of his company or his first date with Fuyumi. Tonight, in exactly half an hour, he would finally meet her brothers. Would they like him? Would they approve of him? He had already had her parent's approval of course but he wouldn't feel easy not knowing their opinion. Fuyumi had told him many times over that they would love him and approve of her _catch_ as she called it. He couldn't help but worry though. He had always felt a need to seek other people's approval. It was certainly something which had remained with him since his childhood.

"You worry too much," Fuyumi whispered as she kissed him softly on the cheek. "You've already done more then is necessary. This dinner is going to go absolutely perfectly unless one of my idiotic brothers ends up ruining everything, which is highly unlikely. They are Ootori after all."

"That is what worries me," Harry whined. "I know your father and if they are anything like Yoshio-san they will have my head on a platter when I reveal our status and the wedding plans."

Fuyumi giggled and patted her fiancé on the arm. Just when Harry planned to take another tour around the rooms to see if everything was in order, the arrival bell sounded through the house. Harry blinked and glanced at his watch. "They're early," he muttered, a little put out that he wouldn't be able to re-check the rooms.

"I'm not sure if I should be happy that they are on time or that you are a better house husband then I could ever be as a housewife? Were you like this when I came around for the first time?" Fuyumi asked playfully.

"He was worse ma'am," Karin, one of the older maids, replied when from her spot by the door as they waited for their guests. Harry pouted but remained silent as he knew it was true. He had been a right mess when he had invited Fuyumi to his mansion for the first time.

A little bell sounded, signalling that the guests had been seated in the parlour and were awaiting their hosts. "Shall we then my love?" Fuyumi asked and Harry smiled before guiding her through the house and to the room her brothers were waiting.

They were certainly impressive. All three were relatively tall, around 6' though the youngest was around Harry's own 5'11". And then to think that the kid would probably grow still. Harry resisted to pout, convinced that he had outgrown _that_ habit at least. They were all quite handsome in their own right. Tall, dark and with a certain cool type of look about them. Harry could see their serious nature, especially in the youngest who the raven haired wizard found was inspecting him in return. The oldest two were much more subtle in their observation of him and Harry smirked slightly.

He bowed respectfully. "Welcome Ootori brothers! It is good to finally meet the ones my beloved speaks so fondly off," Harry said, making Fuyumi blush slightly and the three brothers stare at the couple in ill-concealed amusement. "Please feel welcome and at home here. Dinner will be served shortly so let us all make our way to the dining room."

It would have started out as an awkward moment before dinner being served if Akito, the second brother, wasn't happy about getting to know Harry as well. "My I be so bold as to start a conversation," he said with a smile, his grey eyes alight with a mischievous shine which Fuyumi often held as well. "I'm very curious to know why you moved to Japan. Surely such a brilliant minded individual as yourself must have rather stayed in Europe or even travelled to America rather than Asia."

Harry smiled at Akito's bashfulness and took his seat at the head of the table. "It had crossed my mind to move to America and continue my business there as it is a country full of potential. Asia, especially Japan, had a certain feel that just seemed right. Especially in my line of business Japan is a playground of opportunities. Especially with all the brilliant mind who wish to work in my field of expertise. So I got stuck to this country and its inhabitants like super glue." He grinned and waved in the servers. "And now have all the more reason to stay here."

The youngest, Kyouya, frowned ever so slightly and Harry wondered if the child had trouble understanding his reasons for wanting to stay. For being completely and utterly in love with someone that you would give up everything just to be by that person's side. Now Harry hadn't really given up on anything at all, he had even gained a partner who would give her opinion when he asked for it or not, but he wouldn't dream of leaving Fuyumi for anything. It was clear that the youngest had yet to learn these things.

Fuyumi blushed pleasantly and Yuuichi smiled at his sister. He seemed happy and understanding. "You are a smart businessman, Potter-sama," he started but Harry raised his hand to interrupt.

"Please call me Harry," the raven haired wizard said with a smile. "I may be forward in saying this, but I do not care for formalities with family."

"Then I must insist you call me by my first name as well Harry-san," Yuuichi said with a nod. "Like I said, you are a smart businessman and a busy one at that. How will we be certain that you will take care of our sister while you are away on business all the time?"

"Yuuichi!" Fuyumi silently scolded her older brother, but Harry simply smiled. He was used to speaking with Yoshio who was always making cryptic comments when he enquired about his only daughter but it seemed that at least two of the three brothers were happy in being clear of their intentions.

"That is quite alright," Harry said. "You certainly know how to ask direct questions. I like that. If I could take her with me I would, but Fuyumi has expressed a wish to continue studying and working here. I will not take her free will, she can choose to do whatever she wants even if she would remain at the house and spend her hours here. I will support her no matter what."

His fiancé was beaming at him and before Harry knew full well what was happening she had flung herself at him, kissing him passionately. She tasted of apples, lush red wine and the dinner they were currently having. He would have enjoyed kissing his fiancé senselessly, even at the dinner table, but seeing as he had guests (which conveniently happened to be her three brothers) he broke the kiss reluctantly. Her large grey eyes were slightly clouded by emotions like lust and love and her red lips were now slightly swollen.

The green eyed wizard grinned at her and chuckled softly when Fuyumi realised just what she had done. Her face turned red and shock was evident in her eyes before she sends a sheepish smile at her brothers, who all seemed shocked if a little embarrassed by her actions. A tension which had been present since the beginning was suddenly lifted and Harry laughed away the rest of it.

For the remaining dinner they spoke of Yuuichi's start at the takeover of his father's company and Akito's last remaining years at Medical School. Kyouya had spoken little so far, only expressing his wishes that Harry would treat his sister well. Harry was determent to get a better idea of what drove this young man and got his chance to talk with the youngest Ootori when dinner ended and they were seated in the game room for after dinner tea and a game of Go.

"I heard you attend Ouran Academy?" Harry said, making his first move as Kyouya adjusted his glasses slightly. His siblings were sitting by the fire and seemed to be discussing a few things while playing cards. "It must be a good place to make a lot of business contact for the future."

"It is," Kyouya replied making his move on the board. "I have already been fortunate enough to establish a few contacts and since the arrival of Suoh Tamaki, the son of the Chairman, the school year certainly hasn't been dull."

Harry raised an eyebrow at the mention of Suoh's son. They would indeed be around the same age, but he hadn't heard that Shizue had a grandson. "You seem to be quite lucky with your contacts," the wizard said with a smile. "The Suoh family is a difficult family to get close to. Suoh Shizue makes Margaret Thatcher look like a child in comparison, or many other iron ladies' I know. Tell me, what is Suoh Tamaki like?"

Kyouya stared at the board for a few silent minutes before finally making his move and leaning back in his chair. "Suoh Tamaki certainly is the eccentric type," the fifteen-year-old said finally and Harry was finally able to see the calculating look in the younger boy's eyes. "One may sometimes worry about his mental health but seeing as his father has the same eccentric tendencies one could have expected nothing less."

Green eyes observed the teenager for a moment before he laughed and easily made his move on the board without so much as blinking. Kyouya quickly retaliated and as Harry moved quickly to overtake his opponent he continued on the conversation. "It seems harsh to speak like that about your friend."

"Does it?" Kyouya asked, seemingly surprised but otherwise unfazed. He was retaliating with the precision of a highly intelligent person, but Harry had lived through a war and knew how to organise troops into certain positions. He was a master at this game and soon the teenager who he was playing against was forced to more calculated moves, taking longer to place his stones on the board. "You asked me what Tamaki is like and seeing as you know about the Suoh family I thought it appropriate to make the comparison."

"It sounded to me as if you were making the connection true rather than just a rumour of sorts," Harry said, his green eyes sharp before softening. "But I do not wish to speak ill of either the Suoh family or you. Tell me about your favourite subjects and what clubs you have joined."

It hadn't surprised Harry when Kyouya confessed his fondness for languages such as English and German and had a certain passion for Physics. He was surprised though when he found out that the teen hadn't joined a club. "You haven't?" Kyouya shook his head as he focussed on the board. "Why ever not?"

"Tamaki had the great idea to start his own," the grey eyed teen muttered while making his move. He nodded in satisfaction and looked up at Harry. "I am the Vice President of the Ouran Host Club."

Harry very nearly sprayed his tea all over the board. While he coughed and tried to get his breathing under control, Kyouya tried his hardest to hide his amusement at the reaction. "A Host Club you said?" Harry verified and the teen nodded with an amused smirk. "Well that's certainly something you do not hear every day. What gave you the idea to start one?"

"It was all Tamaki," Kyouya said, taking the opportunity to make put in play his strategy. "I was against it at first, but when he explained it all it seemed crazy enough to actually become successful. We are half way through the year and are already quite popular with the ladies."

The raven haired wizard chuckled in amusement. "It must be quite the business."

"Oh it is," Kyouya admitted in all honesty. "We acquired a great many contacts already and it makes us more focussed on what goes around in other countries as well. We have themes every now and again. For every theme we do the right research so we are able to inform our customers about certain traditions of the country we are representing. We are planning on a Christmas Ball and a Halloween theme for the end of this week."

Harry nodded, seeing the potential in such a business venture. Even if it was run by a group of High School teenagers. "Why a Host Club though?"

Kyouya shrugged his shoulders and watched carefully as Harry made his move on the board. Disappointment flashed across the young face when the wizard placed his stone and Harry couldn't help but smirk slightly. There was no need to feel victorious yet though. There was still quite some space left to play in. "Tamaki wished to please the girl. To give them romance and attention. 'Why waste such beauty when it can be used for forming alliances'. His words."

The green eyed wizard hummed softly and placed his stone, successfully enclosing the teen on the board. The bespectacled teen made a sound of disappointment before nodding and giving in to defeat. "It would be nice to have a Go match during Host Club." He looked at Harry, though his glasses flashed in the light obscuring his eyes.

Harry laughed. It seemed that Kyouya could be just as bold as his older brothers.

…_**FF…**_

In the end Harry did visit Kyouya at Ouran and they had another Go match while the other Host Club members and their customers watched and spoke with him. It had been a good opportunity for Harry to scout out some talent. He had been giving a guest lecture that day anyway and it was nice to simply speak with all the young and, sometimes, brilliant minds which attended Ouran Academy.

Life went on as it always had and before the end of the year all plans were finalised for the wedding between Harry and Fuyumi. They had settled for a spring wedding, when the Sakura trees would be in bloom. The formal ceremony was held for only family. The Ootori family made up for Harry's lack of blood relatives, but the overwhelming amount of make shift family and friend seemed to overthrow any number the Ootori family brought.

Mr and Mrs Weasley had hugged and, at least in Molly Weasley's case, kissed him. Their affection and happiness for him made up for the hole which had been left in their family after the war. They made sure to tell him that he and his wife were always welcome at the Burrow. Fred and George caused for the mayhem which still seemed to follow them around. Ron was his best man and Hermione ended up bonding with Fuyumi and becoming her braids maid. Charlie and Bill certainly bonded with Yuuichi and Akito and convinced them to loosen up a little at the party. They disappeared before the end of the festivities, only leaving a note that they would be able to find their way to the hotel.

Teddy was instantly loved by both Fuyumi and all her aunts. She promised the small Metamorphmagus that he was always welcome in their house. By the end of the evening Fuyumi had already arranged a vacation schedule with Andromeda so Teddy could spend time with his Godfather.

All of Harry's friends and extended family made an effort of befriending the Ootori's and their friends. Even the Ouran Host Club was there, mainly because Kyouya asked and Harry didn't mind seeing those kids again. They seemed nervous to be around people who they had no direct relation too, but all the old Hogwarts students were more than happy to put them at ease. When they left Harry had seen numbers and addresses being exchanged and the raven head knew that those boys would become part of his family by extension of Kyouya and he felt happy.

And life moved on once more as always. Fuyumi and Harry had their ups and downs like a normal couple. Harry was sure she often visited her family when Harry was away on business and he didn't mind. She knew that he was faithful as was she and the only thing he wanted was for her to stand by his side.

So when Harry found himself at home, buried deep beneath his warm duvet, he couldn't wait for Fuyumi to return from her trip to the bathroom. He just wanted to hold her and bury his face into her soft hair. The moment she stepped back under the duvet he reached out for her. She chuckled softly and led him to her. "Harry," she whispered, a touch of excitement in her voice. "Are you awake?"

"Hmm," he murmured and kissed her lips blindly. She curled herself around him, draping her leg over his and sneaking her arms around his torso. Fuyumi pulled away from the kiss though, making Harry peek through his eyelashes. "I'm awake, love, now let me kiss you. I missed you so much since I've been away."

She chuckled and pecked his lips but pulled away again when Harry tried to deepen the kiss. "You've only been away for two days," Fuyumi whispered and Harry blinked open his eyes so he could look at his wife fully. "I want to tell you something, are you ready?"

Green eyes looked at grey sharply. "It's not something bad is it?"

"No, not at all," Fuyumi shushed and she let her hands roam his back making Harry shudder. "It's good, it's the best news ever. Harry… you're going to be a father."

_**FIN!**_

**A/N: Finally, it took so long to write this. Well, did you like it? Hate it? Cursed it? A completely different look on the Host Club and a character we don't see often in FanFiction.**


End file.
